


Drunk. In Love.

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Getting Back Together, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From this prompt from <b>Bohemewormwood</b>: Months after their break up Harry shows up at Severus's doorstep completely drunk on Valentine's.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drunk. In Love.

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt from **Bohemewormwood** : Months after their break up Harry shows up at Severus's doorstep completely drunk on Valentine's.

Severus swirled his glass, whisky chasing ice cubes round and round. He snorted.

Valentine's Day. A waste of time and money.

Except last year. He closed his eyes against the memory of wine and chocolate, black hair and pink lips.

He was on his fourth, or possibly eighth, drink when he heard a knock at his door.

Standing slowly, he closed his eyes for a moment to keep his head from spinning. He looked at the now empty bottle and frowned. It had been some time since he'd finished an entire bottle in one sitting. 

Actually, it had been two months, three weeks, and four days. Not that he was counting.

Three sharp knocks in a row reminded him why he'd got up from his chair. 

He pulled the door open and Har—Potter fell over the threshold. 

If Severus was a bit squiffy, Potter was steaming drunk. He smelled like a distillery and had trouble pulling himself up off the floor, using the door frame to steady himself. 

When Severus could finally see his face, he noted how pale his cheeks were, the dark circles under his bloodshot eyes.

Potter's hand came up to caress Severus's cheek. 

Damn it all to hell! Severus's reflexes weren't quick enough to stop him from doing it because there was no way he wanted Potter touching him again. 

He certainly didn't _lean into_ the touch. 

Coming to his senses—or so he told himself—he gripped Potter's wrist and brought his hand down.

"Why are you here?" he asked as he boxed up his feelings, sealed the flaps with Spellotape, and shoved them into the bottom of the cupboard of his mind.

"I miss you," Potter said, opening the cupboard door. 

"You left." Severus closed it again.

"You pushed me away, told me I'd be happier with someone else. I could never be happy with someone else." Potter opened the door and pulled the box out, toying with the tape across the top.

"Tested that out, did you?" Severus snatched the box back. "How many lovers have you had?"

"None." Potter's face was a perfect picture of anguish. He shook his head, jaw clenched tightly. "Don't want anyone but you." 

Severus set the box on the floor and reached out, hands running up and down Potter's arms.

Potter sniffled and his hands fisted in Severus's robes, laying his head against Severus's shoulder and cleanly pulling the Spellotape right off. 

Severus eyed the box. He could tape it back up and shove it back into the cupboard again. 

He sniffed Potter's hair, the familiar scent reminding him of long showers, their bodies moving together beneath the water's hot spray. 

He pressed his lips to the spot just beneath Potter's ear, his breath against Severus's neck making him shiver. 

"Only want you," Po—Harry murmured. 

He wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him close. Harry's soft, contented sigh lifted the flaps of the box and freed the emotions that Severus was trying so hard to hide.

"And I, you."


End file.
